Ninjago babies!
by Firetailthedragon
Summary: The ninjas, garmadon, and skales have turned into babies! How does that go? Read and find out! (Warning:randomness and cute images to come to mind...


Babies...great.

Ninjago fan fiction

(Augwa is a fan character, her color is a bright teal. She loves Zane :3

Her element is dragon and water. They have a daughter named Carly.

Just putting it out there.)

Garmy was doing something stupid again. He thought that maybe he could be good at science. He mixed a lot of strange stuff together.

The ninjas watched impatiently. "Now,what is this even supposed to do?" Jay asked,scowling. "You'll see..." Garmy said, concentrating very hard. He put one more drop of an unknown liquid in, then it exploded. A few seconds later, Nya opened the door, distracted by all the noise. "Oh...my...goodness."she said, running out if the door to tell Wu. "Wu! The ninjas! They-"

"Nya, slow it down..." Wu said calmly. "The ninjas, Garmy, and Skales are... Babies!" She said a little slower. "Oh dear..."Wu said, drinking tea. And yes, even Augwa and Zane turned into babies, even though they were robots. Little Cole crawled out of the room. The others followed, curious to see where he was going. Skales already found his way to the kitchen, and started digging through drawers. Garmy climbed on the couch, and grabbed some pens. He started drawing all over the wall.

Zane and Augwa were fascinated with the Tv. Nya thought it was really cute because they were reenacting everything on the screen. Cole found the cake in the fridge. Sadly, he flipped it, and it fell on his head. It was a mess, but he didn't seem to mind. Nya picked up her brother. He squeaked cheerfully and grabbed her clothes. Wu just face palmed, his students were actually babies. Skales picked up a fork out of drawer. He swung it around a little, then accidentally hit Jay. He hit the floor and started screaming. Nya put her brother down and patched up Jay. Zane crawled around, an found the remote. He waddled back to Augwa and dropped it on the floor. Both of them just say there and drooled on it for a second, then Augwa pressed a button. They squealed in delight as the Tv changed screens. "This is giving me the worst headache I have ever had." Wu said, with his hand in his face. Cole and jay were babbling to each other. Then, they went back to their room and pulled a box of blocks from under their bed. They came back into the room and spilled the box full of started building a tower, when it looked like Jay had other plans. Zane was basically just pressing buttons on the remote. Aguwa seemed to be cheering him on. Meanwhile, Garmy finally finished drawing. It looked like a bear in the woods chasing two stick people. He left the pens and went to the kitchen. The fridge was wide open. So, Garmy decided to find a snack. Kai crawled over to Cole, who was still building a tower. Zane was still bouncing, but then he fell and ran into Kai. Kai sat up, then fell into Cole's tower. Cole burst into tears. Wu's headache grew horribly 's screaming was ear piercing. Nya picked him up and rocked him. Aguwa decided to take a turn started flipping the channels. Zane watched curiously at different things on the screen. Aguwa stopped bouncing and payed attention. They started to reenact everything again. They seem to just do the same things over and over. Garmy pulled some turkey out of the fridge and nibbled at it like a hamster. Jay crawled over to Nya and pulled on her dress. He crawled back over to the blocks and showed her what he made. It appeared to be a picture of Nya. She smiled at the baby and hugged him tight. His eyes glittered with joy. Just then, Kai fell off the couch. Again, Wu got another crying baby headache. Nya picked up her crying brother and he quickly stopped finished the turkey and crawled up to Cole. They started babbling about something. No one understood, but then Cole started hitting Garmy with blocks. "Bad!" said Garmy in the cutest little voice. Cole just squealed at little and kept hitting him. Nya tried to break of the fight by picking Cole up. He started to hit Nya as well. "Someone's getting cranky..." Nya said, trying to dodge the block. She went back to the ninjas' room and placed Cole softly in his bed. He finally decided to throw the block at her. "Go to sleep!" Nya yelled. "No!" Cole said back, in a very high pitched voice. Nya left the room, knowing Cole won't be able to open the door. Zane and Augwa still played on the remote. Zane pressed a few buttons an the screen changed to a horror filled movie. The babies blinked, then their eyes glittered with tears. They started crying oil and tears as the movie played. Luckily, Garmy found the remote, and pressed some buttons himself. He and the crying babies quickly payed attention to the screen. Cole, who was still in his room, still had his strength. He pushed a chair to the door and twisted the knob. The door opened and he crawled out of the room. Garmy sat next to Jay and blabbed something babyish to him. Again, the crankiness came out in the baby. Jay's hands sparked and he shocked Garmy. Wu face palmed, and that time, it really hurt. Garmy was really upset. Nya picked up poor Garmy and cuddled him. She placed him on the couch, next to the babies watching Tv. Nya tried to get all of the babies in one place, but they really move around a lot. Zane and Augwa finally left the Tv to do something else. They found the pens Garmy used, and scribbled some pictures on the wall as well. Augwa drew a small bunny and a cat. Zane drew a couple of dinosaurs and something that looked like a tree, but was pretty hard to make out. When they crawled away, Nya picked them up and placed them on the couch again. Nya found Jay in the bathroom eating toothpaste, and Skales was in the shower, squeezing out all of the shampoo in the bottle he had. Cole somehow found his way on the ceiling fan with his fingers in his mouth. Nya stepped up on a chair and tried to get him down. Cole refused, and fell off the other side. Nya held out a pillow and he fell right into it. All the babies were on the couch- except for Kai. Nya looked all over the bounty. Kai was no where to be found. Nya then spotted him, climbing up Wu's back. Kai sneezed right into his ear. Wu grabbed the baby and put him on the couch. Then, he left to get the tea to make them older. Nya grabbed the remote, and made a face in disgust. It was very slimy. All the babies had been chewing on it. She flipped the Tv to something educational. The babies watched, they were practically glued to the Tv.

A few minutes later, Wu came back with the tea. Nya filled some old baby bottles with the tea, an attempted to feed it to the babies. Kai gladly drank it, and quickly grew to normal size.

"Juice?" Cole asked sweetly. He didn't want something other than juice, so Nya said yes anyway. Jay would take anything from Nya, so he drank it no question. Both ninjas grew to normal size. Zane was the only one who examined the bottle. Aguwa looked at it as well, and both drank a lot. They returned to normal size as well. Nya bribed Garmy to drink the tea. Garmy drank half, and made a quiet burp. He grew back as well, but the ninja were laughing at him. "What?" He asked looking at young Skales. Skales drank too, an he grew way bigger."This was the worst day of my life." Wu said, walking back to his room.


End file.
